Pecado en Las Vegas
by z-did
Summary: ADAP- Bella Swan no necesita un hombre, o eso es lo que quiere creer. Cuando su jefe la manda de viaje a Las Vegas para vigilar que Edward Cullen cumple con su trabajo se da cuenta que los negocios pueden traer consigo un placer extremo. Ahora solo tiene 7 noches para hacer realidad sus fantasías mas salvajes.
1. Capitulo 1

**N.A.: ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, es la adaptación de un libro que me gusto mucho y me gustaría compartirlo :)**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 01

* * *

—No necesito un hombre. No necesito un hombre. No necesito un hombre.

Normalmente, Bella hacía sus afirmaciones matinales en casa, pero aquel día se le habían pegado las sábanas, y sus afirmaciones, así como su desayuno, se habían visto obligadas a esperar hasta que saliera de la oficina. Por suerte, estaba aprovechando unos pocos minutos sola en la sala de descanso, con un donut y el libro de autoayuda que estaba leyendo, un manual adecuadamente titulado "No necesitas un hombre para ser feliz".

Bajó el tono de voz incluso más al pronunciar la siguiente serie de frases.

—No necesito un pene que me dé placer. No necesito un pene que me dé placer. No necesito un pene que me dé placer.

Aunque quizás, no fuera mala idea descartar esa serie de su repertorio. Pronunciar aquellas palabras solo la hacía pensar en penes.

—Soy responsable de mi propio placer. Soy responsable de mi propio placer. Soy responsable de mi propio placer —desde luego, aquella frase aludía a la masturbación. Y ella no tenía nada en contra de ello. En realidad, estaba segura de que a cualquier chica podría parecerle una manera útil de superar una noche larga y solitaria. Pero decírselo a sí misma era como aceptar que la masturbación sería suficiente, para siempre... y bueno, eso era todo un reto. Tendría que esforzarse más en sentirlo cuando dijera la frase.

Sin embargo, aún se sentía decidida y retomó la primera serie de repeticiones.

—No necesito un hombre. No necesito...

—Hablas precisamente como alguien que necesita un hombre.

Bella dio un respingo en su asiento. Levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con Rosalie Hale, su amiga y colaboradora, una mujer rubia, bastante atractiva, alguien con montones de hombres en su vida. Rosalie se encargaba de las relaciones públicas de Blue Night Records, la casa discográfica independiente que les daba un puesto a las dos, y además, estaba licenciada en psicología, algo que ella afirmaba necesitar en su línea de trabajo.

—No es verdad —le contestó Bella, al mismo tiempo que se reafirmaba en su idea de no necesitar un hombre. A pesar de lo poco que tenían en común, las dos se habían convertido en grandes amigas desde el día en el que Bella se mudó a Los Ángeles, hacía ya tres años. Así que se alegraba de que fuera Rosalie la persona que había tenido la osadía de interrumpirla cuando hacía sus afirmaciones.

Rosalie ladeó un poco la cabeza, con una expresión de reproche en los ojos.

—Alguien que normalmente tiene que decírselo a sí mismo.

—¿Qué?

Rosalie cruzó los brazos bajo sus amplios pechos.

—Fíjate en mi vecina, la señora Cope, por ejemplo. Tiene setenta y cinco años y no ha estado casada nunca. Es pintora, recorrió el mundo cuando era joven, adora a Fiona, su scottish terrier, y nunca ha necesitado un hombre. Nunca me ha dicho nada, pero ni falta que hace, se refleja en todo lo que hace. Simplemente es parte de ella. No siente la necesidad de ir por ahí dando explicaciones a la gente acerca de por qué no se ha casado o por qué no necesita un hombre, y la razón es porque está verdaderamente a gusto sin uno de ellos. Por otro lado está la señora Clearwater, la mujer que vive tres pisos más abajo —Rosalie dejó caer la barbilla en un gesto irónico y alternó su peso de una Sabrina de color rojo a otra. —Tiene cuarenta y cinco años y obviamente se siente sola. Siempre me está diciendo que no necesita un hombre que la haga sentirse completa, pero lo que le da poca credibilidad es lo condenadamente amargada y enfadada que parece cada vez que lo dice. Es posible que no quiera necesitar a un hombre. Pero está claro que necesita uno.

—¿Puedes repetirme otra vez qué es lo que quieres decir? —le preguntó Bella, con ambas cejas enarcadas.

—Decir que no necesitas un hombre una y otra vez indica que, te guste o no, sí lo necesitas. Y no es que eso sea un crimen, desde luego. Hay muchas mujeres que sienten verdadera emoción por el amor y el compromiso.

Bella se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco.

—¿Amor y compromiso? Por favor —no tuvo que decir más, ya que Rosalie estaba al día de todos los desagradables detalles acerca de los engaños de su marido y de su reciente divorcio. —Lo último en lo que estoy interesada es en el compromiso. Y esa sí es la verdad.

Rosalie asintió.

—Te creo. Después de lo que ha pasado, es normal que te resulte difícil confiar en un hombre. Pero yo te diré qué es lo que necesitas.

—¿Qué es?

—Parafraseando las palabras inmortales de John Mellencamp(1), necesitas un amante, uno que no te haga perder la cabeza.

¿Un amante? Bella había tenido relaciones, había salido un par de veces con algunos hombres y, por supuesto, había tenido un marido, pero nunca había sido el tipo de mujer segura y despreocupada que puede tener a alguien al que considere como un amante. Así que, se remitió a su libro.

—Según esto, un buen consolador puede proporcionar el mismo tipo de satisfacción.

Rosalie enarcó las cejas y habló con sinceridad.

—¿Tú tienes uno?

—No.

—¿Y por qué no?

Bella hizo una mueca con los labios.

—¿Aparte del hecho de que soy demasiado tímida como para ir a una de esas tiendas donde los venden? Bueno, quizás porque, de alguna manera, pasar una noche con un vibrador suena un poco... vacío, y también aburrido. Sé que algunas mujeres dicen que se pasa un buen rato jugando con ellos, pero...

Rosalie levantó las manos para silenciar a su amiga.

—No digas nada más. Y escúchame. Tú necesitas un amante. Y ya que hablamos del tema, ¿cuánto tiempo hace que no tienes uno?

—¿Cuenta Jacob? —era su hipócrita ex marido.

Rosalie sonrió.

—No me digas que es el último que has tenido. Quiero decir, llevas divorciada, ¿cuánto tiempo? ¿Unos seis meses?

Bella suspiró.

—Y separada durante un año antes de que ocurriera eso.

Rosalie reaccionó como si Bella le acabara de anunciar la muerte de alguien querido.

—Por el amor de Dios, pobre chica. Levántate.

Bella parpadeó, sorprendida por la orden de Rosalie, pero la imponente mirada que vio reflejada en sus ojos la obligó a ponerse de pie. Su amiga le puso las manos en la cintura y la llevó hacia el pequeño espejo que colgaba sobre el fregadero, en un rincón de la sala de descanso. La rodeó con sus brazos desde atrás y con destreza, desabrochó los dos botones superiores de la blusa de Bella; después, cubrió firmemente la parte inferior de sus pechos para levantarlos.

—Vamos a conseguirte un hombre, y tenemos que empezar por exhibir tus cualidades un poco más.

Era patético, pero había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que alguien había tocado a Bella tan íntimamente, que incluso el inesperado agarrón de Rosalie la había excitado un poco, provocando una sensación de hormigueo que se extendía directamente hacia la zona que cubría su ropa interior.

Pero todavía no se sentía preparada para tener una aventura sin sentido. O una que lo tuviera. Aquello la hacía descartar las aventuras. Y le hacía tener que volver a su libro.

—No lo sé, Rose. Simplemente no creo que los hombres o el sexo estén ya en mi lista de prioridades. Es esa la razón por la que hago estas afirmaciones. Quiero sacar ambas cosas de mi sistema.

Rosalie caminó de vuelta hacia la mesa, y bajó la cabeza para observar el libro que todavía estaba abierto. Después, dejó escapar un exagerado carraspeo de desaprobación.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! Confía en mí, cariño, necesitas un pene. Todas necesitamos un pene. El pene es uno de los regalos que Dios le hizo a la mujer. Está claro que también nos otorgó los dolores del parto, y los periodos. Y nos ha mantenido oprimidas durante siglos enteros. Pero nos dio el pene, y eso compensa mucho, créeme.

Bella se limitó a suspirar. Después, volvió a abrocharse los botones de su blusa, escondiendo el escote que Rosalie acababa de descubrir. Aquello no tenía sentido, ni el escote ni la conversación.

—¿Has venido aquí para hostigarme o tenías algún propósito en mente?

—Ay, lo siento, casi se me olvida. Tu moratoria acerca de los hombres me ha distraído totalmente. Jenks quiere verte en su oficina —aquel era su jefe y el presidente de Blue Night. —En los pasillos se rumorea que tiene algún anuncio importante que hacer, pero nadie sabe de qué se trata. Así que será mejor que vayas a comprobarlo y así acabas con el suspenso por nosotros.

¿Así que un anuncio importante, eh? Era la primera noticia que Bella tenía, y siendo la mano derecha de Jenks, solía saber qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo por allí. Así que, después de sacudirse las migajas de donut con una servilleta, metió su libro en el cajón de su mesa de despacho, volvió a mirarse el escote para asegurarse de que se había abrochado la blusa correctamente, cogió una libreta y un bolígrafo y se dirigió hacia la oficina de Jenks. Golpeó suavemente la puerta abierta, al mismo tiempo que echaba un vistazo dentro.

—Bella, entra —le dijo él, con lo que ella pensó que era una sonrisa más que retorcida. —Y cierra la puerta.

Jason Jenks era exactamente el tipo de hombre al que la gente solía llamar por su apellido. Elegante y calculador, un hombre serio que no se andaba con tonterías, el tipo de persona que se esperaría encontrar en una empresa importante y no en una pequeña discográfica independiente. Dicho aquello, Blue Night había crecido con rapidez en los últimos años, y no había que restarle mérito alguno. Con su pelo peinado hacia atrás y unos ojos igual de brillantes, también era el tipo de hombre con el que una no se siente nunca completamente cómoda, y Bella no había logrado superar aquello, incluso después de tres años como su asistente adjunta.

Después de cerrar la puerta, se acomodó en la silla que él tenía delante, y se preguntó cuáles serían exactamente las importantes noticias que tenía que darle.

—Rosalie me ha dicho que querías verme. ¿Hay algún tipo de anuncio importante en marcha?

La mirada de su jefe se intensificó cuando se le escapó una risa. Obviamente, se sentía sorprendido, aunque no asustado de escuchar que sus empleados sospechaban que se estaba tramando algo.

—¿Un anuncio? Bueno, algo así, pero dependerá de la conversación que vamos a mantener. Pero primero, tengo que contarte un secreto. Y sé perfectamente que puedo confiar en que lo guardes, ¿no es así, Bella? Sobre todo, cuando se trata de algo que puede ser de interés para tu carrera.

—Por supuesto —dijo ella, esperando que él no pudiera ver cómo su estado nervioso la hacía tragar saliva sin parar. Bella odiaba los secretos. Profesionales, personales, no le gustaban fuera cual fuera su naturaleza. Después de todo, se había divorciado a causa de un secreto, una aventura secreta para ser más concretos. Pero aquello sonaba como si de todas formas estuviera a punto de saber otro.

—He observado cómo has ido evolucionando en este negocio durante los últimos años, Bella. Aprendes con rapidez, eres inteligente, responsable y le gustas a la gente. Además, eres una persona agradable. En una ciudad como Los Ángeles no siempre encuentras mucha gente que lo sea, y eso hace que seas un buen producto.

¿Era un buen producto? ¿Cuándo había ocurrido eso? Bueno, no importaba, quizás aquello significara que fuera a recibir un aumento. ¿Quizás un aumento secreto que solo iba a recibir ella? Estaba claro que podría guardar un secreto como aquel.

—Gracias, señor Jenks. He disfrutado mucho aprendiendo tanto acerca del negocio musical desde que comencé a trabajar aquí.

—Puede que no te des cuenta de ello, Bella, pero es probable que conozcas los pormenores de esta compañía mejor que la mayoría de las personas que trabajan en esta oficina. Te he escuchado hablar por teléfono con la gente, desde artistas a distribuidores, y sabes lo que haces. Hasta cierto punto, creo que es un pecado dejar que sigas en el puesto que tienes ahora.

Ante aquellas palabras, Bella se sorprendió. Aquello no parecía tratarse solamente de un aumento.

—Quiero prepararte para que seas la próxima representante de A&R de Blue Night —dijo Jenks, y ella se esforzó por evitar que se le abriera la boca de asombro.

¿Pretendía ofrecerle a ella, la pequeña Bella Swan de Forks, Washington, el puesto más codiciado de la discográfica? La mayoría de la gente que trabajaba allí, empezando por el chico que traía el correo, y que había aceptado el trabajo en Blue Night, aspiraban a avanzar algún día hasta llegar al atractivo puesto de representante de artistas y repertorios, que se encargaba de buscar y contratar a nuevos talentos. Ella, por el contrario, no había barajado aquella posibilidad. Simplemente necesitaba un trabajo, una entrevista. Trabajar en una buena compañía discográfica le había parecido más que satisfactorio. Pero ser la representante de aquella firma... vaya, aquello era demasiado.

Entonces, cayó en la cuenta.

—¿Edward abandona? ¿Se va a alguna de las grandes discográficas?

Edward Masen era Blue Night Records para la industria y los paparazzi. Tenía un atractivo que podía dejar a cualquiera sin respiración, y aquello, combinado con su imagen de estrella del rock, lo hacía deliciosamente fotogénico, sobre todo cuando salía de fiesta con bandas de rock o iba del brazo de la última sensación femenina del pop. También era el único representante de A&R de Blue Night y era tan conocido y tenía tanto éxito en los negocios que no había necesidad de contar con alguien más. Bella atribuía a Edward los logros de la empresa, tanto como a Jenks.

Su jefe seguía sonriendo, todavía estaba en el mismo lugar pero tenía una postura rígida.

—Es aquí cuando viene el secreto.

—Ah —Bella contenía la respiración, a la espera.

—Esto es lo que pasa —le dijo su jefe, que había ladeado la cabeza. —A pesar del obvio éxito que Edward ha tenido, con el paso del tiempo ha empezado a... se ha convertido en un estorbo. Si no me crees, pregúntale a Rosalie, es ella quien atiende las llamadas de los reporteros, quien responde a los rumores. Pero estoy seguro que no hará falta que le preguntes, porque todo el mundo lo sabe ya.

Bella asintió brevemente y suspiró. Había rumores. Rumores que decían que Edward Masen realizaba un proceso moderno de selección entre los artistas, y contrataba a mujeres solo después de acostarse con ellas. Rumores que decían que se lo pasaba en grande con los músicos con los que pasaba el rato. Era el chico malo oficial de la escena musical de Los Ángeles.

—Solo que no me daba cuenta de que el comportamiento de Edward tuviera un impacto tan importante en el negocio de Blue Night —después de todo, aquello era Hollywood, allí se llevaba el estilo de vida rock 'n' roll. —Afortunadamente, ha sido algo que hemos visto venir lentamente. Pero ahora, tengo a Victoria Sutherland amenazando con demandarnos, afirmando que Edward no iba a darle un contrato a no ser que se fuera a la cama con él —Sutherland iba a ser una nueva maravilla de Blue Night, una cantante que había causado sensación con su primer hit y cuya mala actitud la había sacado a patadas de una buena discográfica que además de cultivar artistas, sigue con ellos pese a sus altibajos. —Podría ser algo sin importancia ya que somos nosotros quienes no la seleccionamos, pero por otro lado, es el tipo de publicidad que puede acabar con nosotros y, sea o no cierto lo que ella dice, el comportamiento general de Edward lo hace plausible —una sonrisa esperanzadora volvió a aparecer en el rostro de Jenks. —Entonces, ¿quieres escuchar mi propuesta?

Era triste, pero a pesar de lo excitante de la situación, todo aquello había hecho que a Bella le entraran sudores. Aparentando tranquilidad, dijo:

—Por supuesto.

—Quiero anunciar que vamos a añadirte como agente representante debido a tu evolución en la empresa durante los últimos dos años, y expresaré mi deseo de que Edward te forme como tal, empezando con su viaje de exploración a Las Vegas la semana que viene. Quiero que vigiles todos sus movimientos. Él te pondrá al tanto de todo, te presentará a gente, te enseñará cómo distinguir a una estrella de un éxito pasajero. En cuanto al futuro de Edward, me mantendré prudente hasta que veamos qué es lo que ocurre con Victoria. Pero en el momento en el que ella decida demandar, estará fuera. Eso puede ocurrir la semana que viene, el mes que viene, o nunca, tendremos que dejar que las cosas sigan su curso. De una manera u otra, te quiero preparada para encargarte de todo. Y... si resulta que Edward puede limpiar su imagen y cambiarla por una más profesional para Blue Night, no te dejaré en la estacada. Si acabo manteniendo a Edward en nómina, puedo afirmar con total seguridad que seguiremos haciendo mucho dinero, y los necesitaré a ambos ahí afuera, buscando talentos nuevos. Mientras tanto, todo lo que te he contado acerca de Edward debe quedar entre tú y yo. Para el resto del mundo estás formándote para un nuevo puesto, no para el de Edward. ¿Está claro?

Ella tensó los labios, estaba intentando ocultar de nuevo cómo los nervios le hacían tragar saliva compulsivamente.

—¿Y eso incluye a Edward? ¿Él no tiene ni idea de que va a estar preparándome para ocupar su puesto cuando tú lo despidas?

Jenkins respondió con una inclinación de cabeza breve pero concluyente.

«De acuerdo, resumamos lo que acaba de pasar. Tu jefe te acaba de ofrecer la oportunidad de tu vida. Y para conseguirla, todo lo que tienes que hacer es mentirle al hombre más sexy que has conocido nunca. Durante una semana. Quizás algo más. Ah, y también tienes que mentir a todos los demás, claro».

Sintió cómo se le revolvía el estómago.

—¿Puedo contar contigo, Bella? ¿Estás conmigo en esto? ¿Por un trabajo de ensueño?

—Desde luego —¿Qué otra cosa podría decir?

* * *

(1) John Mellencamp es un autor e intérprete de música rock, muy conocido en los Estados Unidos.

Hi again!

bueno traigo una nueva historia una adaptación pero espero k la sigan la vdd k cuando la leí me encanto así k déjenme saber si les agrada la idea nos leemos pronto =D


	2. Capitulo 2

**N.A.: ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, es la adaptación de un libro que me gusto mucho y me gustaría compartirlo :)**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 02**

* * *

Sabía que acababa de prometer guardar un secreto importante y bastante desagradable, pero en el momento en el que Bella se levantó de su silla, decidió irse derechita a la oficina de Rose. Podía confiar en Rose. Y tenía que contárselo a alguien o no podría sobrevivir a todo aquello.

Cuando salió del despacho de Jenks, con los ojos puestos en el suelo, su mirada recayó en un par de botas negras masculinas, con pequeñas hebillas plateadas a cada lado. Se detuvo, y lentamente subió la cabeza y se encontró con el mismísimo Edward Masen delante de ella. Sintió cómo se le helaba la sangre de las venas, al mismo tiempo que le temblaba el cuerpo con una sensación de lujuria absoluta. Aparte de lo de las venas, que se debía a la inminente mentira, aquella era la reacción que normalmente tenía cuando se encontraba con él.

Por supuesto, había aprendido a disimularla muy bien. Solo era cuestión de sentido común. Todas las mujeres de la oficina —o del planeta, en realidad— se volvían locas cuando Edward Masen entraba en una habitación, con sus atractivos vaqueros desgarrados y sus camisetas vintage, con su pelo cobrizo y ondulado rozándole los hombros, y un par de ojos verdes que parecían un lugar fácil en el cual ahogarse. No tenía sentido disfrutar de ello, así que simplemente había aprendido a mirar a otro sitio, de esta forma evitaba perderse en aquella mirada intensa e imaginar cómo sería la sensación de notar la presión de aquella protuberancia que se escondía tras su cremallera.

E incluso después de esos tres años, apenas lo conocía. Él trabajaba desde casa —o desde discotecas, o lugares de exploración varios; —solo paraba una vez a la semana para encontrarse con Jenks detrás de una puerta cerrada. No asistía a las horas felices de la oficina, ni a las comidas, ni a las fiestas de Navidad, simplemente se pasaba por allí, como una estrella de rock segura y atractiva, sin apenas mirarla cuando pasaba por su lado. Claro que normalmente, ella le dedicaba un corto y simpático «Eh». Justo lo que él le decía ahora, en el momento en el que ella se encontraba con sus ojos y se le humedecían las bragas.

—Eh —dijo ella como respuesta, intentando ocultar su reacción.

—¿Está dentro? —pasó por delante de ella, y se dirigió a la oficina de Jenks.

—Sí—fue la contestación más compleja que pudo articular.

Él hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza como respuesta y se coló dentro, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Y ella se quedó allí parada, observando el trozo de madera que acababa de separarlos; el corazón le latía todavía con demasiada rapidez.

Pronto, habría muy poco que los mantuviera separados. Iba a pasar una semana entera muy cerca de aquel hombre —Edward Masen, dios griego—, empapándose de su conocimiento, respirando prácticamente el mismo aire que él.

Y probablemente su lujuria. Mucho de ella.

Porque le iba a resultar muy difícil disimularla cuando estuviera con él todo el tiempo, y mirara esa magnífica cara, y quisiera recorrer con sus dedos aquella suave melena suya.

Pero tenía que ser una profesional con todo aquello. Y a veces, cuando sabes que un hombre está completamente fuera de tu alcance, es simplemente más fácil —más saludable— no pensar en él sexualmente y concentrarse en el asunto que tienes entre manos. En aquel caso, robarle su trabajo sin que él se diera cuenta.

Sintió vergüenza, al acordarse del pacto que acababa de hacer con el mismo demonio, y se dio cuenta de lo sorprendentemente fácil que le resultaba pensar en su jefe de aquella manera. Después, hizo lo que había planeado y se dirigió hacia la oficina de Rose por el pasillo; ahora era Bella la persona que cerraba la puerta.

—¿Te has hecho con la exclusiva? —Rose la miraba desde la pantalla de su ordenador; todavía parecía perfecta con su traje ajustado de color rojo, y el pelo rubio recogido hacia arriba.

Bella parpadeó nerviosamente como respuesta.

—Oh, sí, la he conseguido.

—Entonces, suéltala.

—Es un secreto.

—Pero vas a contármelo de todas maneras, ¿verdad?

Bella se inclinó hacia delante.

—Solo prométeme que no vas a decírselo a nadie, Rose. Es muy probable que Jenks me despida si esto sale a la luz, de ambos trabajos —puso los ojos en blanco al darse cuenta de la locura que suponía todo aquello.

Rose enarcó las cejas.

—¿Que te despida de ambos trabajos?

Bella dejó escapar un suspiro, después se sentó en una esquina de la ordenada mesa de despacho de Rose y se lo contó todo, terminando con su inminente viaje a Las Vegas, en el que se embarcaría en tan solo cuatro días ridículamente cortos.

Se dio cuenta con sorpresa que cuando acabó Rose estaba sonriendo.

—Problema resuelto —dijo su amiga. —Un amante instantáneo. Solo lujuria y excitación.

A Bella se le abrió la boca.

—Ya me has oído. Edward es el amante perfecto para ti. Sin jaleos, sin preocupaciones, nada que implique la complicación del afecto. Lo que pase en Las Vegas se queda en Las Vegas. Es el polvo perfecto.

Bella volvió a parpadear, apenas sabía qué aspecto de todo aquello debía abordar primero.

—De acuerdo, para empezar, Edward Masen ni siquiera me ha mirado a los ojos, así que estoy bastante segura de que no se muere por irse conmigo a la cama. Y para terminar, ¿estás escuchando lo que te digo? ¡Jenks pretende que mienta de mala manera a Edward durante toda una semana durante la cual estaré con él cada segundo! Eso hace siete días y noches repletos de mentiras.

Rose parecía como si tal cosa.

—Concentrémonos en las noches. Y en el polvo, no en la mentira. Porque confía en mí, con unos cuantas modificaciones, estará muñéndose por irse contigo a la cama. Eres una chica muy afortunada, Bella —le dijo su amiga con una sonrisa reconfortante, como si aquello fuera dado por hecho. —Vas a tener sexo puro y duro con Edward Masen, algo con lo que la mayoría de las mujeres tan solo sueñan. Quiero decir, ¿acaso ese hombre no hace simplemente que te tiemble el coño?

Bella se limitó darse un manotazo en la frente.

—Estás loca. No, espera, me estás volviendo loca a mí. Necesito que me ayudes con un dilema moral y todo lo que haces es hablarme de sexo.

Pero era como si Rose estuviera en su propio y diminuto mundo en aquel momento.

—Te voy a llevar de compras esta semana. Cancela todo lo que hayas planeado para el sábado y organízate para salir temprano por el Mall. Lleva el sujetador más alentador que tengas. En realidad no importa. Compraremos sujetadores nuevos, vas a necesitar un montón de lencería sexy. Y concertaré una cita para ti con mi peluquero. Tiene siempre la agenda apretada, pero por mí, la estrujará aún más.

Bella solo suspiró. Se sentía agotada a pesar de que ni siquiera habían dado las nueve de la mañana.

—Yo no puedo permitirme ir a tu peluquero. ¿Y qué tiene de malo mi ropa?

—Nada. Es perfecta para difundir el mensaje «Estoy atravesando un mal divorcio, déjame tranquila». Aunque no es que sea muy útil para el mensaje de «Háztelo conmigo».

Bella contuvo la respiración.

—Yo no quiero que se lo hagan conmigo. E incluso si lo hiciera, Edward no sería el hombre —él era completamente excitante, pero ella no estaba a la altura. No estaba a la altura de todo su universo. Hasta el punto de sentirse intimidada. Le avergonzaba incluso la idea de expresar algo de interés en él, ya que seguramente se lo tomaría a risa. O quizás lo encontrara patético.

Entonces, negó con la cabeza; se sentía completamente enfadada.

—Pero volviendo al punto que tenemos entre manos, no estoy preocupada por el sexo. No necesito un hombre, ¿recuerdas? Lo que me preocupa es... es lo de estar robándole el trabajo y mintiéndole mientras lo hago, haciendo que me ayude a robarle su trabajo. Es despreciable.

Rose se encogió de hombros, y finalmente desvió su atención al problema que tenía Bella.

—Quizás sí, quizás no. Todo depende de cómo se mire. Por un lado, es él quien se lo ha buscado. No es que realmente esté haciendo algo que no hagan otros, pero ni siquiera se ha molestado en tener un mínimo de discreción y ahora le está trayendo problemas. Por otro lado, tú vas a participar en una gran mentira que te beneficia, lo que te hace culpable —entonces, se inclinó hacia delante ligeramente, mirando a Bella con los ojos entrecerrados. —Dicho esto, estamos hablando acerca de un trabajo de ensueño y Jenks quiere que seas tú quien lo haga. Es una oportunidad enorme, y serías una estúpida si la dejaras pasar. Por eso necesitas mantener la cabeza fría con todo esto. Tienes que comprometerte con la mentira, comprometerte con el pecado.

Bella aspiró el aire, sentía el pecho oprimido.

—Odio las mentiras —ahora que lo pensaba, había sido mucho más fácil escuchar los planes de Rose para llevar a cabo una seducción imaginaria que recordar que iba a tener que mentirle a un hombre que no le había hecho daño alguno.

—A ver qué te parece esto —sugirió Rose. —¿Qué te parece si no lo vemos como una mentira? En lugar de eso, podemos verlo como... ambición. Ir detrás de una buena oportunidad. Conseguir algo que realmente deseas. Porque por muy apacible que seas, mi querida Bella, puedo verlo en tus ojos. Quieres este trabajo... más que nada en el mundo.

Que Dios la ayudara, Rose tenía razón. Le encantaba la música. Había llegado incluso a adorarla más desde que había aterrizado en Blue Night. Sería genial ayudar a decidir qué personas merecían la pena ser escuchadas, y tener el poder de darles a los músicos una oportunidad real de alcanzar el estrellato, hacer que sus sueños se convirtieran en realidad. Y ya podía incluso saborear la emoción, y la satisfacción, que aquello le traería.

—Ojalá no me sintiera tan culpable acerca de cómo voy a conseguirlo.

Una vez más, Rose se encogió de hombros.

—Míralo de esta manera. ¿Dónde mejor que la Ciudad del Pecado para hacer algo que está mal?

* * *

**Hola chikas**

**bueno aquí de nuevo dejándoles otro chapter... serán cortos pero espero actualizar rapido aunque bueno no seria tan malo que me dijeran que les parece... un Review se les agradecería =D please, además que dan mas ganas de actualizar mas rápido... una cosa no sé si actualice pronto la vdd porque estaré una semana sin conexión pero espero poder subirles el chap solo... un poquito de ánimo no vendría mal**

**Nos leemos**

**Suerte!**


	3. NOTA

**Hola!**

**bueno de hecho debería de subir capitulo pero hubo un ligero problema, bueno así lo manejare, alguien de por aquí me mando un mp ademas que también en un review me comentaron que esta historia ya estaba adaptada y la vdd es que si es la misma... bueno dando a conocer este echo lo dejo a su consideración si la termino o no, aunque en algo tiene razón la persona que me lo informo es que podría buscar otra y tengo una en mente pero bueno como ustedes son las que leen quería saber =D **

**Saluditos y nos leemos pronto =D**


End file.
